Road rails of the above type may primarily be used between two lanes of a road for preventing such accidents as collisions between vehicles. Another use is at the side of a road for preventing vehicles to accidentally leave the road.
The cross-sectional shape of the rail profile is of importance to the effect of rail, where it is of importance that the rail shall be able to withstand forces in a controlled way, at the same time as impact damages to the vehicles and their occupants shall be minimized. It has appeared that a rail profile with a generally elliptical cross-sectional shape is advantageous.
In a previous design the rail profile is mounted to the posts by a system comprising internal and external attachments and screw joints.
The main purpose of the invention is to provide a mounting system without screw joints or the like. It shall be possible to quickly and easily mount the rail profile to the posts without use of tools and also to dismount the rail profile, for example at the repair after an occurred accident.